


Fallen in love again

by obiwansbeard



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine is dead and as for her beloved Christian; his world is falling apart. But when he sees her one day, how will he react? Will he be angered that she deceived him or relived that she is alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen in love again

"But why?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I had to get away Christian, please you don't understand my life was hell!" She cried, closing her eyes to stop the tears from escaping.

"My life has been hell ever since that night Satine, your the one who doesn't understand!" Christian felt anger arise within him and although he didn't want to argue, he couldn't stop his voice from rising slightly.

"Please don't be angry with me Christian!" Satine stared at him almost mournfully, waiting for his answer.

"Don't be angry?" He laughed sarcastically. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be angry with you! You betrayed me, I thought you were dead!" Christian had his hands balled into fists at his sides and his teeth bared to subside the deep anger that he currently felt coursing through his veins.

"I-I..." Satine was lost for words, she had no idea what to say, to do, or what to even think.

"That's what I thought." Christian spat, turning his back to her. Silence was upheld between the pair until Christian heard the light pitter-patter of high heels behind him, turning around he saw Satine's retreating figure.

"Satine, wait!" He called, running until he caught up with her. "Please."

When she turned around to face him, it was then that he realised the brutality of his earlier actions. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from her crying, her cheeks were wet from her tears and her makeup was smudged and ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry Satine, I-" He was silenced as she placed a finger to his lips.

"No Christian, it is I who must apologise. I shouldn't have put you through that, and now as I imagine the thought of you dying, I realise how much pain that I have inflicted upon you." Her voice was cracked and merely above a whisper. "Therefore, I must leave. I have caused enough pain and suffering to you and do not wish to cause more. This is all my fault, and I understand if you hate me."

Christian wiped away his tears before cupping her cheek with his hand. "Oh my sweet, I could never hate you."

His hand that was cupping her cheek snaked around to the back of her head as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He felt her smile into his lips as he removed the clips from her hair and watched as her glossy red locks cascaded down her back.

"It feels as if I've fallen in love again." She sighed, lovestruck.

"Promise me, that you will never do anything like that to me again. Okay?" Christian asked.

"I promise." Satine rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss of her own.


End file.
